


I'm Here

by madelinewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Insecure and socially stressed reader, fluff!, happy times!!, loving+protective Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinewrites/pseuds/madelinewrites
Summary: After a draining night out, Castiel swoops in to offer you some much-needed support and assurance.





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Castiel x Reader
> 
> Prompt: Campfire for @fandomwritingchallenge ‘s June Fandom Writing Challenge (Supernatural Fandom). Also heavily inspired by this imagine.
> 
> Summary: After a draining night out, Castiel swoops in to offer you some much needed support and assurance. 
> 
> Word Count: 1617
> 
> Warnings: FLUFF!! Insecure and socially stressed reader, loving+protective Cas, happy times!!
> 
> A/N: A very me-infused fic. I tend to be okay socially, but I can get down about myself around others. I hope this provides some comfort and support to anyone who’s felt the same (always know that my ask/message is open). This definitely isn’t to say you need someone to come into your life to fix those things, but we all need a little support from time to time. Of course, FEEDBACK IS SOOOO APPRECIATED! EVEN A LIKE MEANS A LOT!

**“It was as if hope had appeared out of nowhere to settle beside her and it wasn’t going anywhere, it wasn’t going to desert her now.”  
― [Alice Hoffman](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fauthor%2Fshow%2F3502.Alice_Hoffman&t=NmU1ODc4ZjQ2OWI1NjczZDRhN2I2NDU1OGYyY2Y0YWYyOTljMTkzZSxzVlpUbFlBUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AluPKBkHePrWFoEVtGkY0Lg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fdeansleather.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161641572680%2Fim-here&m=1)**

           You watched the fire flicker to the sky mindlessly. Your face was close to the campfire, almost too close, as you rested your elbows on your knees, holding your head. You just felt so…heavy. You looked around at the smiling faces; everyone was so  _comfortable_. How did they do it? Just communicate so seamlessly; whether it was your own insecurity or their misunderstanding, something always seemed to stand in the way of you enjoying yourself at social gatherings.

           Marshmallows were brought out, it was time for smores. People were happy and laughing, all around you talking about their life and opening up to one another without hesitation. It was so much to swallow; you wanted to be a part of them, yet despised the idea of being  _like_ them. With a sigh, you grabbed a stick and a marshmallow, setting it just above the flames to brown. A friend of yours sat next to you, marshmallow and stick in hand.

           “Hey, Y/n, how’re you?” they asked, entirely friendly.

           “I’m doing good, yourself?”

           “Good! Excited about smores.”

           “Yeah, me too,” you nodded. And so it went; conversations about nothing, continuing into no friendship or deeper connection. It was exhausting, and not even for introverted reasons alone. You just wondered if you’d ever find that person who you could have real conversations with.

           You ate your marshmallow, looking around at the other partygoers. They all were engaged with each other, not one person but you sitting silent. It felt wrong to be there, as though you were bringing down the harmony of the night. With a sad smile, you stood up.

           “I think I’m gonna head home,” you announced softly, stretching to feign nonchalance.

           “Aww, why?”

           “It’s so early!”

           “C’mon, Y/n, stay for a bit longer!”

           You faked a laugh. “I would! But I have things to do tomorrow anyway, and I really need some sleep.”

           With that, and a few more boos, you made your way home. It was hard to explain how you felt; they wanted you there, but no matter what you did, you couldn’t  _really_ be there. It was strange, but you felt best when you finally made it home. It was cold, so you turned up the heat. You put on the kettle and instantly put on some pajamas. Your hair was pulled back, your makeup off. You felt the most yourself you had all night.          

           Finally, you lied down in bed with some hot tea, closing your eyes in an attempt to calm yourself. You sipped your tea, reveling in the silence for a moment. Just as you set your tea on the night stand, you heard that ever-familiar whooshing sound. You looked up to discover Castiel standing there in all his glory, trench coat and all. You smiled softly.

           “Hey, Cas. What’re you doing here?”

           It was always good to see Cas. You had originally met when you had managed to inadvertently get yourself in the middle of a hunt. It wasn’t too traumatic, just a little shoving around by a demon that they were running after, but the black eyes still haunted you. As Sam and Dean continued after the demon, Cas stayed behind for a moment to check on you, heal all your wounds, and transport you to safety. He left once you were safe to join the boys, but checked on you continually since that day. Despite his many other distractions, he almost became your personal guardian angel, and you were always happy to see him. Though, you couldn’t say it was  _just_  for the safety that came with his presence; you weren’t shocked when he first explained his true form, he definitely  _looked_  angelic.

           “I came to check on you earlier tonight,” he said gently. “I noticed you left your gathering abruptly; is everything alright?”

           You nodded, curling your legs closer to your body so he had room to sit. Before he sat, he placed his coat on your vanity chair, an action you rarely saw him do. It was nice; maybe he was finally getting as comfortable around you as you were around him.

           “Yeah, everything’s fine. No worries.” You smiled, but you could tell Cas saw right through it. Were you fine?

           “Were the people being mean, Y/n?” Cas pressed, his tone continually gentle, as if he were afraid of breaking you. Tears came to your eyes, but you remained composed.

           “No, no, no…that’s kind of the problem.”

           Cas tilted his head in confusion, his eyes crinkling adorably. You shrugged, sighing softly.

           “It’s hard to explain. It’s really not that big a deal, Cas,” you assured.

           He shook his head. “Your comfort is always important, Y/n. Especially to me.”

           You blushed at the sentiment, continuing reluctantly.

           “Everyone was nice, I just get so caught up in my own head,” you expressed, looking down to your hands self-consciously. “I feel like I’m not funny enough or attractive enough or…just  _enough,_ and so I shouldn’t speak or even be there _._  I know it’s ridiculous. Everyone is usually so nice! That’s why I’m not asking for any sympathy, I know how silly this sounds.”

           Tentatively, you looked back up at Cas after a moment of silence. He looked deep in thought as he stared at you intently. Your blush deepened. You reached up to push a piece of hair from your face, but Cas beat you to it, taking it and placing it softly behind your ear, still clearly pondering something.

           “What?” you finally asked, anxiety building in your stomach at his questionable response.

           “I’m trying to understand,” he admitted.

           “I know, Cas, it really doesn’t make any sense-“

           “Not for the reason you’ve stated.” Cas shakes his head. “If you’re feeling something, it is valid, there is no need to label it. I just can’t understand your reasoning.”

           “For what?” You shook your head, now you becoming the befuddled one.

           “Not funny? Not attractive? I just don’t understand how you’ve come to those conclusions. We’ve spent copious periods of time together, and not one word you’ve spoken has left me disappointed,” Cas spoke, practically to himself. You just started, feeling the pit in your stomach start to fill and ease.

           “I-“ you began, but were quickly cut off once more.

           “And you’re  _beautiful_. Undeniably so. I know Sam and Dean agree.” Somehow, you managed to blush more; you doubted he was supposed to share that piece of information. “I suppose in order for me to help you, you must give me your reasoning for these feelings, because I see no evidence to lead you to these thoughts.”

           Your mouth was open, forming into a large grin as you shook your head.

           “Cas…I don’t know what to say.” You pushed the hair from your face once more, anything to keep your hands busy. All you wanted was to reach out to him. “Thank you.”

           He raised his eyebrows. “Have I helped? I still feel lost.”

           You laughed, finally giving up your restraint and wrapping your arms around him.

           “Oh Cas,” you murmured in his ear. “I’m so glad to have you. I needed to hear what you’ve said more than you know.”

           Slowly, he lifted his arms to return the hug, resting his head in your shoulder.          

           “I’m just glad I could be of assistance,” he assured. “Anytime you need me Y/n, no matter how small the instance, pray for me and I will come to you. I’m here for you, and I always will be.”

           You dabbed the tears from your cheek as the words came from his mouth, finally leaning back from the hug. You were surprised to find his face to be tear covered as well. He smiled sadly, wiping away some of yours with the back of his hand. He breathed deeply.

           “I wish I could make you understand how wonderful I find you, how wonderful  _everybody_  finds you, but I can’t. So, you’re just going to have to trust me.” The sincerity in his voice was everything you needed; this was the conversation you had been yearning for.

           “Cas?” you whispered, gathering his tear soaked hand in yours.

           “Yes, Y/n?”

           “Will you stay with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone; not anymore.”

           He smiled softly. “I’m glad to hear that, because I don’t want to be either.”

           Wordlessly, you pointed to your drawers, and Cas immediately followed your directions. He grabbed out one of your cozily large tees and stepped out of your bedroom for a moment, returning in nothing but the shirt and his underwear. You flushed, but kept your gaze always on his face. You flipped back the blankets beside you, and once more Cas obeyed your instruction. As he settled into bed, you grabbed your tea, placing one of his arms around you as you nestled your back closer to his chest. You closed your eyes, listening to the calming beat of his heart.

           That night, you and Cas talked. It was the most you’d talked to someone in ages, but you couldn’t seem to stop. Being with him was addictive; it was all you’d ever wanted and more. He talked to you about history, telling stories in detail of your favorite historical figures and poets. He was gentle and kind and always loving, sometimes stroking your hair, or holding your hand, or just simply pulling you close. With Cas, talking wasn’t a struggle, but an easy flow. Your smile grew larger as the night wore on, and you talked until your tea was gone and your eyes were barely able to stay open. When you finally drifted to sleep, you were at the most peace you’d been in ages, knowing he’d be right there when you woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Also found at: http://deansleather.tumblr.com/post/161641572680/im-here


End file.
